rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Egyptian Sand Dance
Overview So you think you know what makes a great wildlife park? Sphinx again! Revive the ancient splendor of the Pyramids and become a Roller Coaster Pharoah! As always, keep your families happy - especially the Mummies! Egyptian Sand Dance is the 3rd scenario in the Wild! expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Pre-Built Attractions None Pre-Built Shops/Stalls None Objectives Apprentice * Guests in park: 400 * Animals of species: 8 (Camel) * Minimum Coaster Excitement: 4.00 - One coaster *Rewards: Decreased interest rates (7.45%), New park unlock Entrepreneur * Guests in park: 500 * Animals of species: 12 (Camel) * Repay Loan *Reward: Park rating boost Tycoon * Guests in park: 600 * Animals of species: 16 (Camel) * Minimum Coaster Excitement: 4.00 - Two coasters *Reward: Neon Drop (Towering Coaster) Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be viewed here. Attractions Available *Air Powered Coaster *Coasterball *Compact Inverted Coaster *Dingy Slide *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *Log Flume *Mine Ride *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *River Rapids *Rotating Tower Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Splash Boats *Splitting Coaster *Standup Coaster *Standup Twister Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Coaster Researched *LIM Launched Coaster *White Water Rapids *Heartline Coaster *StrataCoaster *Alpine Coaster *Glider Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Roller-Soaker *Inverted Coaster *Robotic Coaster Available *Dinosaur-Go-Around *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Tea Cups Ride Researched *Flying Saucers *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups (Soaked) Available *Barn Stormer *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Insanity *Lasso *Loop the Loop *Loop-o-Plane *Mine Drop Ride *Pirate Ship *Roll-O-Plane *RotoDrop *Roundup Ride *Sky Swat *Spider Top Spinner *Tagada *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *Whirling Dervish Researched *Sky Swing (Soaked) *Rip Tide (Soaked) *Double SkyWheel (Soaked) *Power Boat (Soaked) *Giant Slide (Soaked) Available *Canoes *Jet Skis *Rowing Boats Researched *Windsurfer (Soaked) *Mini Sub Available *3D Cinema *Circus *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House Ride *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Lion Show *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Reptile & Amphibian House *Spooky Wheel *Western Wheel *Wild West show Researched *Dolphin Show (Soaked) *Space Arcade *Laser Battle *Space Rings *Aquarium (Soaked) *Zero G trampoline *Killer Whale Show (Soaked) Available *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Mini Railway *Monorail *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Trams Researched *Water Based Transport (Soaked) *Suspended Monorail Available None Researched *Aqua Blaster Slides (Soaked) *H2Oslide Bowl (Soaked) *Inflatable Ship (Soaked) *Body Slide (Soaked) *Lazy River (Soaked) *Ring/Raft Slide (Soaked) Available *Car *Double Deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Monster Trucks *Observation Tower *Vintage Cars Researched *Motorbike Races *Hershey's Kissing Tower (Soaked) *Quad Bike Food Stalls Available *Bison Burgers *Burgers *Chicken *Dino Burger *Donut *Fries *Ice Cream *Pizzeria *Pumpkin Pies *Sandwiches *Steakhouse Researched *Hershey's Stall Drink Stalls Available *Drinks *Hot Cocoa *Lemonade *Spooky Shakes Researched *Space Shake *Rocket Boost Cantina Souvenir Stalls Available *Accessories *Balloons *Beanie Hats *Custom stall *Castom stall with billboard *Custom stall with billboards *Custom stall with rotating billboard *Dino Mask *Indian Feather *Raccoon Hats *Safari Hats *Safari toys *Souvenir *Spooky Hats *Spooky Jokes *Stripy T-shirts *Witches Hats Researched *Swim Suit Stall (Soaked) *Novelty T-shirts *UFO Balloons *Inflatable Stall (Soaked) *Space Hats *Sun Cream Stall (Soaked) *Sun Glasses Stall (Soaked) Facilities Available *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Toilets *Umbrellas Researched Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls Researched Scenery Other Notes Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3